UKF Dubstep
UKF is a brand owned by Luke Hood and AEI Media that focuses on sharing all aspects of Electronic music. UKF Music was created by Luke Hood, who began sharing bass music through his original two YouTube Channels, UKF Drum & Bass and UKF Dubstep in 2009. On 28 June 2012, UKF celebrated one billion YouTube views since its creation.[1] The UKF brand now has five YouTube Ch annels: UKF Music, UKF Dubstep, UKF Drum & Bass, UKF Mixes, and UKF Live. UKF has expanded beyond its YouTube Channels to creating compilation series and podcasts, organizing events, offering merchandise as well as its own ticketing platform. History Luke Hood created UKF on YouTube to share music with friends while studying at Frome Community College in 2009.[2] As his subscriber base began to grow, he started to focus on the music channels and expanding the UKF brand. UKF never paid for advertising, relying on its subscribers to share the music through various social media sites. The brand has since sold half of its ownership to AEI Media and plans to take advantage of YouTube's live streaming function to broadcast their events that now occur throughout Europe and North America.[3] As of December 2012, Luke Hood is still the managing director at UKF.[4] The name UKF stands for United Kingdom and Frome, Luke Hood's hometown.[3] Luke Hood and UKF have been featured in several music magazines as well as entrepreneurial news platforms. In January 2012 Your Hidden Potential, a UK-based platform for aspiring entrepreneurs, named Luke Hood one of the top 20 young entrepreneurs to watch, stating that "there is lots of scope to grow and he already has the subscribers".[5] When UKF reached 1 million YouTube subscribers among all of its channels, YouTube sent UKF a plaque with a play button in the middle to congratulate them.[6] UKF has also been featured numerous times in Mix Magazine. At the 2012 Red Bull Elektropedia Awards in Belgium, UKF took home the award for 'Best Really Big Party', and an award for Visual Iconography for both of their sell out shows in Belgium.[7] Products and Services UKF now organizes events, offers merchandise, produces podcasts and compilation series while expanding to five YouTube channels. In addition, UKF has established UKF Live, a ticketing platform for their featured event. Events UKF organizes its own events as well as featuring events throughout Europe and North America. In the spring of 2012, UKF organized a 30 date tour of North America. The brand hopes to continue to expand to new locations, planning to host 15 new live shows over key territories including USA, Canada, Poland, Hungary, Germany, Slovakia, Belgium, Holland, Bulgaria, and Australia.[8] The UKF Live site features upcoming events, tickets to the events, & UKF branded merchandise, CD’s, and accessories. UKF Live includes UKF's new ticketing platform that allows them to sell tickets to featured events and their own events.[9] Podcasts UKF has a radio show presented by Kiss, and a downloadable podcast featuring mixes from various artists. The podcast is typically released on a monthly basis, with 31 episodes released as of 5 December 2012.[10] YouTube Channels UKF Drum & Bass UKF Drum & Bass joined YouTube on 29 April 2009. As one of the original two channels for UKF, it has over 1 million subscribers and over 250 million views as of 5 December 2012. Artists featured on this channel include Chase & Status, Netsky, Rusko, and Sub Focus. UKF Drum and Bass YouTube Channel UKF Dubstep UKF Dubstep is one of the oldest UKF channels and the most popular with over 5 million subscribers. UKF Dubstep upload music from different producers, some include: Zeds Dead, Flux Pavilion, Example, DJ Fresh, Nero, Zomboy and Krewella. UKF Dubstep YouTube Channel UKF Live UKF Live is the newest channel added by UKF, joining YouTube on 24 January 2011. UKF Live has over 25 thousand subscribers and over two million views. This channel is dedicated to live streaming events organized by UKF Live as well as other featured events. Events covered by UKF Live include Sundown Festival, South West Four, and UKF vs Rampage. UKF Live YouTube Channel UKF Mixes UKF Mixes joined YouTube on 23 October 2010. The channel promotes and shares mixes by artists in a wide genre of bass music. UKF Mixes has over 100 thousand subscribers and nine million views. Various artists and compilation series have been featured including Drum and Bass Arena, Knife Party, Nero, and Noisia. UKF Mixes YouTube Channel UKF Music UKF Music was the third channel added by UKF, joining YouTube on 2 December 2009. The channel was later renamed to simply UKF. The focus of the channel is to promote and share bass music from any music genre. Since its creation, the channel has over 530 thousand subscribers and 64 million views. Featured artists on the channel include Datsik, Delta Heavy, Doctor P, and Feed Me. UKF Music YouTube Channel Generation Bass On 28 June 2012 AEI Media announced that UKF channels achieved over 1 billion views on YouTube since the original two channels were created on 29 April 2009. Research was conducted into the fans of bass music resulting in what they call "Generation Bass". According to their findings Generation Bass is 70% male and 30% female with the majority of listeners falling into the 13-24-year-old range. This group accesses their music on their laptop or mobile device and 95% of them said they use YouTube to discover new music, which speaks to UKF’s early success. The other two platforms this group uses to discover new music are Facebook and Soundcloud. Half of these individuals report going to clubs for dubstep or drum and bass nights with an average of 2 club visits a month. They find out about these club nights through social networks (86%) or word of mouth (74%). What is most appealing to this group about an event is the good vibe of the crowd (84%), the music selection (74%), and if there are well known artists there (70%). Albums *UKF Drum & Bass 2010 (2010) *UKF Dubstep 2010 (2010) *Circus One Presented by Doctor P & Flux Pavilion (2011) *UKF Bass Culture (2011) *UKF Drum & Bass 2011 (2011) *UKF Dubstep 2011 (2011) *Borgore’s Misadventures in Dubstep (2012) *Never Say Die (2012) *UKF Bass Culture 2 (2012) *UKF Drum & Bass 2012 (2012) *UKF Dubstep 2012 (2012) *Never Say Die Vol. 2 (2013) *UKF Summer Drum & Bass 2013 (2013) *UKF Live (2013) *UKF Drum & Bass 2013 (2013) *UKF Dubstep 2013 (2013) *Never Say Die Vol. 3 (2014) Guest Mixes *1. erb N dub *2. Physical *3. Tommy Dub *4. Flux Pavilion *5. The Prototypes *6. Bare Noize *7. Rollz *8. Modestep *9. Stanza *10. Dodge & Fuski *11. Mistanoize *12. Cutline *13. Delta Heavy *14. Fred V & Grafix *15. True Tiger *16. KG *17. TC *18. Camo & Krooked *19. Lenzman *20. DC Breaks *21. Boy Kid Cloud *22. Dismantle *23. Dimension *24. Wilkinson *25. UZ *26. Technimatic *27. Submotion Orchestra *28. Cyantific *29. Enei *30. Document One *31. Other Echoes *32. Drumsound & Bassline Smith *33. Rene LaVice *34. The Upbeats *35. Bare Noize *36. Black Sun Empire *37. Culprate *38. Rockwell *39. Hamilton *40. Rusko *41. Plastician *42. Emperor *43. Mutated Forms *44. Nick Thayer *45. Hybrid Minds *46. Adventure Club *47. Xilent *48. Fred V & Grafix *49. Joe Ford *50. Millions Like Us References #"UKF hits 1 billion YouTube views - Generation Bass Insights." So So Active. 2012.Web. . #"Interview with UKF founder Luke Hood." So So Active.Web. . #Hick, Melanie. "Luke Hood, The 19 Year Old From UKF Dubstep Tops YouTube Charts." Huffington Post.Web. . #Hood, Luke. "Facebook: Luke Hood." Facebook. 2012.Web. . #Chowdhury, Rishi. "Top 20 Young Entrepreneurs to watch in 2012." Your Hidden Potential. 30 January 2012 2012.Web. 20 November 2012 . #"Twitter: Luke Hood." Twitter. 2012.Web. . #Jenkins, Dave. "Red Bull Elektropedia: UKF award success." AEI Media. 11 November 2012 2012.Web. 9/25/2012 . #"AEI Media Reveals International Events Strategy." So So Active.Web. . #UKF Live. "UKF Live." UKF Live.Web. . #UKF Music. "UKF Music: Bass Music Connected." UKF Music. 2012.Web. . Category:Record label